Dreams
by redlily188
Summary: After having enough of Arthur being a prat, Merlin decides to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another humor fic…so..yeah…here you go(:**

Merlin smiled as he looked down at a sleeping Arthur. A snicker escaped Merlin's lips when Arthur let a snore that sounded exactly like a freight train. The young warlock could probably laugh at the future King of Camelot all night, but he had more pressing issues. For example: revenge.

A little tired of getting thrown in the stocks all the time, Merlin decided to teach Arthur a lesson. He wouldn't put Arthur in the stocks literally, but it wouldn't hurt to have Arthur have a harmless nightmare about it. After all, what harm could it do?

"Magad vooda iou tanga!"**( Yeah, don't know much about magic. I don't know if the writers of the show do, but I don't. So that was made up. Obviously.) **Merlin muttered into the darkness, and his eyes flashed a bright gold. Satisfied, Merlin smiled and turned away, leaving a sleeping Arthur to his dreams. Or nightmares, rather.

_Arthur's Dream:_

Arthur's back ached terribly. In fact, his back hadn't hurt this bad since he had gone through vigorous knighthood training a few years back. Also, the lactic acid in his thighs burned like the fires Uther used as death tools.

It took a while for Arthur to realize where he was, and what position he was in. But he soon realized the he was bending over and clasped in the stocks. Arthur also saw many peasants standing in front of him, holding fruit. And not rotten fruit as rules regulate, but fresh ripe fruit that will most certainly leave welts and bruises.

"Don-" Arthur gasped, but was not able to finish, because a rather large tomato landed right on his forehead. The tortured man groaned.

The prisoner was about to protest, but as he opened his mouth he was greeted with a series of different kinds of fruits pelting him.

"I command you to stop! I am Prince Arthur, future King of Camelot!"

To Arthur's great delight the throwing stopped, and relief washed over him as he thought the people of Camelot had _finally _come to their senses. But Arthur's victory was short lived, as laughter began. It wasn't just one person laughing either, but several. In fact, there were so much laughter that the sound was very loud, and it echoed over all of Camelot. Arthur tried his best to ignore the laughing that was bouncing off his ears, but it just wasn't working out for the poor prince.

"You," An old woman missing a tooth in the front exclaimed, "You the prince of Camelot? Hahahaha! That's funny! You're just Prince Merlin's manservant! Hahahaha!"

"Prince….Merlin?" Arthur demanded, but the only response he received was the continuous smacking of fruit against his tan skin.

_The next morning:_

Merlin watched a very grumpy prince eating his breakfast. Arthur had already thrown three things at him this morning, and Merlin lost count of the times he called Merlin an idiot. The manservant attempted to hide a smile when he asked:

"Did you sleep well, sire?"

Arthur paused, his fork in the air, and he looked up to glare at Merlin, "Does it look like it, _Merlin_?"

"It was just a question!" Merlin said defensively, enjoying Arthur's clearly upset mood.

"Merlin, you are such an idiot."

With that the grumpy price wiped his mouth and stood up. Merlin followed him obediently out the door, and down into the courtyard just as they do every day. But today, instead of turning left to walk through the streets of Camelot, Arthur went to the tilting yard.

"Sire," Merlin questioned, "Aren't you suppose to walk around Camelot each morning and make sure there are no crimes going on?"

"Merlin, I don't feel like walking by the stalks today. Is that ok with you?" Arthur growled sarcastically.

Merlin nodded kept a straight face until Arthur turned away. As soon as Arthur was busy throwing spears or whatever knights do, Merlin's face broke out into a very ornery grin.

**Well, what do you think? If I get enough reviews of people who like this then I might write more chapters of Merlin making Arthur dream about all of the situations Merlin's been put in. So…yay or nay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, serious fic lost. I apologize to those who really wanted a serious fic, but the majority of the readers wanted the humor fic. Perhaps if this fic goes along well enough then I will do a serious fic, but for now the future is uncertain!**

**Whenever you read this please, please review! I write based on the amount of reviews I get. Since FanFiction doesn't tell you when somebody reads my story; I go off of the reviews. So if my reviews start to dwindle I'll assume that nobody is reading anymore, and I'll just stop the story. So if you do read the story, just give me a quick review. Or a long one. Seriously, I love long reviews. (Hint: If I get a long review I might just review a story of yours!) But if you don't have time for a long review, just write a quick little review! **

**Alright, here we go! This chapter takes place the very next night. Enjoy!**

Merlin pulled down the comforter and removed the pillows that were used for decoration. He arranged the sleeping pillows just the way the prince liked it. He smoothed the soft sheets over with his dry, hardworking hands, and bounced a quarter off of it. The first time Merlin had turned down Arthur's bed he had found it completely ridiculous, but he has learned now that on the list of ridiculous things Arthur requires; Arthur's demand for turning down the bed is not close to the top.

"Well, sire, the bed is ready." Merlin told Arthur, who gazing out at the kingdom that he was cared so deeply for. Arthur, however, did not respond.

"Sire," Merlin asked again. When he still did not receive a reply he decided to address the prince by his name, something Merlin only did in private, "Arthur!"

"What, _Mer_lin?" Arthur demanded, quite annoyed.

Merlin bit his tongue to keep down a nasty reply. He was after all, getting his revenge tonight, "Your bed is ready."

"About time you idiot. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Merlin gave Arthur an exasperated look, but the young prince did not seem to notice. Instead, he swiftly pulled back the covers and plopped into bed, causing the bed to shake a little at the force.

"Will that be all, _sire_?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Merlin, do you remember who you're talking to?"

"Of course I do. I'm talking to the royal prat."

Arthur gave Merlin a half amused half insulted look and threw a pillow at him. Merlin ducked swiftly and ran out of the room calling, "Goodnight Arthur!"

"Merlin." Arthur called.

No reply.

"Merlin!"

The servant walked warily back into the room with his hands held protectively in front of him. He eyed Arthur cautiously, waiting for the next object to be thrown at him.

Arthur gave Merlin his 'Merlin look'. This look was one he used all the time when Merlin did something stupid/goofy/surprising/etc. The facial features contained in this look were impatience, irritation, and a tiny bit of a smile. **(You know the look. The one Arthur gives Merlin every episode? Yeah, that one. You love it, don't deny.)**

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked shakily.

"You forgot to blow out my candles again, Merlin."

A relieved grin spread across Merlin's face. He turned away from Arthur and bent to blow out the candles. Right as he let his breath out to blow out the last candle, Merlin was smacked in the head by a large, fluffy, royal pillow. Merlin sighed in exasperation in the dark and began to leave the room.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice said from the darkness.

Arthur's favorite servant (though he would never admit it) wanted to ask 'what now', but held his tongue and asked, "Yes?"

"Sorry about the pillow. But it was an open target. So tempting."

Merlin's face broke out into a smile, "Of course, your royal pratness."

With that he left Arthur who was stifling a laugh. The future king of Camelot laid his head softly on round pillow and closed his eyes. It had been an exhausting day training the new knights, and Arthur felt like he deserved some well earned rest.

…

"You want me to what?" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur, how many times do I have to tell you? You need to clean my leech tank." Gaius ordered.

"Gaius, you seriously can't expect me to clean your leech tank? Isn't that Merlin's job or something?"

The old physicians face turned as red as a tomato ,and he barked a laugh, "Prince Merlin clean my leech tank? Arthur, are you feeling ok?"

"Prince _Mer_lin? That's preposterous!"

"Arthur, I realize you are upset that Merlin made you muck out his stables –again-, but that makes him no less a Prince!"

Arthur intertwined his hands in his hair, "This has got to be another awful dream! I really need to lay off the beer."

Gaius gave Arthur a bewildered look, "Arthur, I do not know what's gotten into you today, but you need to snap out of it before you serve Merlin and Uther dinner. I don't want you to wind up in the stocks again."

"Why are they dining together?"

"Arthur! You're talking gibberish! You know well enough when there are no banquets father and son dine together!"

"Fa…f…father and…son?"

"Arthur! I've had just about enough of your sillyness today! Clean my leech tank and then rest in your room before dinner." Gaius gestured to Merlin's room. Arthur was going to point out that the closet Gaius had just called a room was Merlin's, not his. But then he was interrupted.

"I wonder if the heats gotten to your head? Well. Clean my leech tank. Go on!" Gaius sounded so fierce that Arthur nodded and began to clean. The tank was crusted with slime. Arthur had to choke back baby barf as he reached in with the wet rag.

Arthur knew this was _not _going to be enjoyable.

…

The sun peaked in Merlin's room, awaking him. Merlin smiled and rolled out of bed. He couldn't wait to see if Arthur had another dream.

**That's it for this chapter! Haha so the more reviews I get, also the faster I'll update! (Reviews encourage me, if you haven't noticed) So, like it, hate it, love it? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming, please! **

**So, I'm super tired right now, and I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par. I wouldn't have wrote it tonight, but I promised you guys! So if it sucks, let me know. Honestly, I love brutal reviews because they help me get better. (But good ones are awesome too, don't get me wrong) So if you think you're going to offend me, don't. **

**Also, this story probably takes place sometime in Season 3, but before episode 12. Just to let you know.**

**Oh, and if you're in the mood for a more angsty story, then may I recommend **_**I'm Sorry, I Have Failed You**_**. Just click on my name, and it's under my stories! Yeah, I just did a little commercial. But not very many people have read it, and I really like my writing in it, so I'd like to be judged (: **

In the afternoon of the next day, Arthur was fed up with these nightmares. They wouldn't be so bad if the nightmares were based upon something different. He wouldn't of minded if they were about beasts, magic, death, or even an attack on Camelot. But heaven forbid it be about…. Merlin being prince! Merlin? A prince! Ha, that had about as much chance as Morgana being evil and trying to take over Camelot!

And what made it worse… How could Arthur _ever _be a servant? The servant Arthur, now that's an oxymoron. It's like saying the sun set in the east, the idiot Merlin had magic, or that one day men could fly. **(Well, except for the first one, Arthur is dead wrong.) **It just wasn't possible, nor would it ever be! And Arthur certainly didn't need to be dreaming about such wild things. It's just not right.

So the prince of Camelot decided to do what Morgana used to do when she had nightmares; go see Gaius. Arthur was very hopeful that Gaius had a tonic to make these nightmares go away, or Arthur might have to result to having a night light, something he hadn't had since he was nine.

He wound his way through the many halls of the castle, nodding at a few fellow guards on his way, and eventually made it to the court physician's chambers. Now, any respectful person might have knocked, but Arthur was prince, not to mention the future King. So, like any bigheaded prince would do, he barged right in without giving any notice of his entering.

This was unfortunate for his warlock manservant, because he had no warning to hide the books of spells he was reading. Sitting on his bed, Merlin quickly snapped the book shut and threw it under the bed. He ran out of his room, closing the door behind him. He gave a fast bow to his master, but secretly his best friend even if neither of them would admit it.

"Hello, Arthur!"

"Merlin, what were you reading?"

"A book on….physics. Gaius is try to-"

Arthur, not really caring about physics (because let's face it, he had better things to do like protecting Camelot) interrupted Merlin, "Yes, where is Gaius."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the subject had changed so quickly, "He's out for the rest of the day, and he left me in charge!" Merlin boasted proudly.

A royal eyebrow shot up, "He left _you_ in charge? The idiot? The girl's petticoat?"

"Yes, prat, he did. Now, is there anything I can do for you, or would you like to wait till Gaius comes back?"

Arthur hesitated. He really didn't want to tell Merlin about his nightmares, but he really couldn't deal with a _third_ night of being a servant. So Arthur gave up on his pride and spoke the truth.

"I don't suppose you know how to make a tonic for nightmares, do you _Mer_lin?"

The manservant's lip twitched, and he quickly turned away to busy himself with herbs and potions.

"And, uh, what are these dreams about?"

The man behind Merlin is silent for a very long time, "Well, they're not the same every night."

"And?"

Arthur sighed, he really didn't want to tell Merlin what _exactly _the dreams were about, "Is it really necessary for you to know?"

"Well, yes. If I want to make the right tonic, then I need to know what to base the tonic off of."

"Since when did you become such an expert, _Mer_lin."

"I do have a life outside you, you know."

Arthur rolled his water blue eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you." The nervous man quit talking.

"Yes?" Merlin urged him.

"Well….it's like….well, an alternate universe of Camelot. For some reason…I'm not prince."

A grin stretched across Merlin's face. He felt great relief that his back was turned to Arthur, "Go on."

"And well, it's not that I'm not a prince, but I'm a _servant! _Can you believe it Merlin? A servant!"

"I see." Don't laugh, Merlin thought to himself. Do. Not. Laugh.

"And you know who's the prince, _Mer_lin?"

"Who, Arthur?" Must. Keep. Laughter. In.

"You Merlin! That's who!"

At this point Merlin was doing his best not to let Arthur see him shaking with silent laugher. Merlin quickly put colored water in a cup, regained a straight face, and turned to the prince of Camelot.

"I'm very sorry about your dreams, sire. Perhaps this will help." Merlin handed Arthur the 'tonic'.

Arthur eyed is suspiciously, "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Merlin?"

"Positive."

"You do realize you are giving this to the _future King of Camelot_. If you kill me there will be no heir, and Camelot will end up in turmoil. So, let me ask you again, are you _sure_ the tonic is safe?"

"Arthur I promise you, that tonic will do absolutely _nothing_."

Arthur, not catching the double-meaning, snatches the bottle and examines it. He then looks at Merlin one last time, gives a curt nod and walks very princely out the door. Merlin waits until he can no longer hear Arthur's footsteps, and then he breaks down.

The young warlock who was destined to be the greatest wizard of all time **(Yes, even better than Harry Potter. Who do you think started this whole magic business?) **fell on the floor and laughed long and hard. Now a day's we'd say he was 'rofl'. Merlin laughed and laughed. In fact, Merlin became a little worried that he might never stop laughing. But eventually he did, but only after he had caused some serious damage. He had laughed and laughed so hard that his sides ached, and tears were streaming from his eyes. Eventually he got up to return his magic book under the lose floor board.

Looking up, an ornery grin crossed his face. Merlin's heart leapt at the thought of hearing about Arthur's nightmares tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeeep! I have not updated in FOREVER! Sorry guys, but I've been getting ready for finals this week. And next week….I actually have finals. Great. I love finals. Not. **

**But, that's beside the point. I will try to get an update next week, but I doubt it. And I'll be out of town this weekend and next weekend. So if I can't get it this week then I PROMISE another update will be up on Monday, the 20****th****. Yeah, 10 days is a long time, I know. I'm so sorry. But, blame finals, not me.**

**Also, I have a Merlin Christmas special up. It's called "A Very Merlin Christmas." It's a gift for YOU, my wonderful readers. So, check it out!**

**And, this chapter is dedicated to **_**ruby890 **_**because this fanfiction user gave me the idea for this chapter.**

Merlin rolled his shoulders wearily in attempt to roll the stiffness out of them. Merlin had followed Arthur all day while he was training the other nobles intending to be a knight. Whilst following the Prince of Camelot Merlin had to carry many heavy things like spears, armor, shields, helmets, and all sorts of other countless things. That causes quite a pressure on Merlin's tender upper body.

"Well," Arthur commented as he plopped down in a chair in his room, "I must say that was a _very _progressive day. I think we'll make great knights out of them soon, don't you think Merlin?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Are you ready to undress? You must be exhausted after a long day."

"I suppose so. You sure that sleeping tonic will work?"

Merlin turned his face away to hide a smile, "I hope so. You know I'm not very good at-"

"-Merlin, you're not good at anything. You're a useless servant, you can't fight for your life, and I suppose that if I wasn't in your life you wouldn't have a reason for living."

The young warlock rolled his eyes, "That's it."

Arthur jumped out of the chair, "Glad to see you agree. Alright, help me get ready for bed."

When Arthur was dressed for bed, the bed turned down, and the sleep tonic was drained from its small bottle Arthur finally lay in bed.

"Will there be anything else, Arthur?" Merlin questions, standing by the door.

"Yes. If this sleeping tonic doesn't work, Merlin, you'll be target practice tomorrow."

Merlin frowned at the thought. Perhaps he shouldn't say the spell tonight? On one hand, Merlin absolutely hated being the target. On the other hand, Merlin didn't think Arthur had learned his lesson quite well yet. Arthur learn a lesson, target practice. Target practice, Arthur learn a lesson. Merlin's decision was made.

"We can only hope it works, Arthur. Is that all?"

"Yes, now go. Leave me to my peaceful sleep."

Merlin grinned and left but not before uttering a quick spell.

Arthur sighed, content, and pressed his face into one of the several pillows on his bed. The young price closed his blue eyes, and fell off into what he hoped a peaceful sleep.

But he was wrong.

…

_Arthur's dream:_

Everybody had left the castle. Everybody. No one was left, not even a single servant. Except Arthur.

King Uther decided it was high time that his castle was cleaned, and not just slightly. Fully. He wanted every inch scrubbed, dusted, and waxed. There was not to be a single spot. So, he took all his court to spend the summer in the castle of the ancient kings. Uther left only one servant to clean. And that was Arthur.

Arthur still couldn't believe that he wasn't Prince. MERLIN WAS NOT A PRINCE! Arthur was. Not was, is. Is. Is! But instead he's left to clean the whole castle? By himself? What has happened to Camelot?

Arthur got down on his knees, wrinkling his face as his hands touch the dirt infested floor. He dipped a torn up rag into a bucket full of suds. His nose scrunched up when he felt grime swirl around his hands. How disgusting is that?

The young man flopped the rag on the floor and began moving around in circles. Cleaning the throne room took a whole day, and it was a very messy job. He had many cuts and bruises, because he'd slipped on the wet floor. Arthur cursed. He was a strong man! And he's getting beat up by the floor. The floor. Even the lowest of servants could take on the floor.

When it became too dark to clean Arthur stood up and glanced around the room. He had approximately seventy-three more days to go. A tear slipped out of the blue eye and rolled down the soft cheek. The should be prince of Camelot sat in the corner with his arms folded. It just wasn't fair.

…

Arthur's eyes flew open, and he grabbed at the pillows around him. Thank goodness he was still in his princely bed! It was all a dream!

Heat scorched across Arthur's face. That dream was _absolutely _humiliating. And it was all Merlin's fault. If he had created a tonic that worked Arthur wouldn't be in this mess. He sat up with an angry glare. Merlin was going to pay.

"MERLIN!"

**Short, I know. But I'm super tired. Forgive?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm updating a lot earlier than I said I would. Which means I'm not studying for finals. Not to put weight on your shoulders or anything, but if I do bad I blame you.**

**Just kidding! I love my readers! You're much better than stupid school, anyway.**

**Besides, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it's funny, but you could think it's the stupidest thing you've ever read. Just let me know by…reviewing! Because I love reviews (:**

"…..Yes, Arthur, I have magic. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But your whole life you've been influenced to hate magic and-"

_Whack_

Everything goes black.

_Whack_

"Merlin, wake up!"

_Whack_

"Merlin, if you do not wake up right now I will dump cold water on you."

Arthur. He had just found out about Merlin's magic. And Merlin's still alive? Something isn't right….

"Merlin, WAKE UP!" Gaius shouted once more.

Oh. It was a dream. Arthur hadn't found out about Merlin's magic. That explains why Merlin is still breathing.

"Whaaaat?" Merlin grumbled. He glanced out his window and saw the dark sky. Why on Albion would Gaius want Merlin to get up in the middle of the night? Had the old man finally cracked?

"Get up, Merlin. Arthur has been yelling for you for the past five minutes. He sounds very angry."

Gaius watched as a smile tore across the young man's face even though the eyes were closed.

"Merlin! What did you do?"

One eye peaked open, and it had a laughing sparkle in it.

"I did nothing."

"Well, you must've done something! Why else would Arthur be screaming for you like a madman in the middle of the night? The whole palace is feeling quite fearful."

The smile vanished quickly, "Is Uther up yet?" The King of Camelot would not be happy that he was woken up just because his son's servant was not present. It would mean a day in the stocks for Merlin.

"No. So I suggest you go see Arthur as quickly as you can."

Merlin threw the covers off of him and darted straight out of the quarters him and Gaius shared.

"Merlin, wait! You forgot-" the door slammed, "to change out of your nightclothes." The old physician sighed.

Before anymore servants could be awoken by Arthur, Merlin was in the hallway outside of Arthur's room.

"Sire, Mer…M…M…Merlin is no-oot here yee…et. Couldn't…couldn't I be of some….service..t…to you?" The young warlock heard a servant stutter.

"No! Get that lazy bumbling idiot or I'll-ah, Merlin. _Good_ to see you" Arthur finished as Merlin stepped in the doorway, "Leave us." The angry prince barked at the other servant, who bowed immediately fled the room.

"Shut the door, Merlin." Arthur said quite calmly.

The prince's manservant did as he was ordered.

"Do you, Merlin," Arthur asked tossing an apple **(Did they have apples in England then? Ah well, who cares) **in the air and catching it, "know why I called you here?" He took a step closer.

"You want me to cut your apple up for you?"

"No, _Mer_lin. That is not why I called you here. It does, however, have to do with the apple."

"Oh? And what's that?" Frightened, and rightly so, Merlin took a step back.

Arthur neared, "Yes, _Mer_lin. And what do you think I plan to do with this apple?"

"Have me feed it to your horse?" Merlin took another step back. He was now pressed against the door, and had nowhere to run.

"Wrong. What did I say to you before you last left me?"

"You want to be left to your peaceful sleep?"

"Before that." Arthur had stopped his juggling, and was eyeing the apple in a wicked way.

"That…if the sleeping tonic doesn't work then I'll be the target in, um, target practice."

"Correct," The apple was tossed up once again and caught, "So, back to the original question. Do you know why I called you here?"

Merlin turned his head slightly, pressed his lips together, and let a silent moment hang. Then, "Nope, not a clue."

Arthur's eyes widened and he through the apple as hard as he could. Luckily (or unluckily, it depends on if you look at the goblet half empty of half full) for Merlin he was used to being the target, and ducked right before the apple hit his head.

Merlin ran to the window and hid behind a curtain.

"Merlin," Arthur said easily as Merlin heard him grab something out of a bowl, "Do you really think now is the appropriate time to be playing hide-and-seek?"

"You try having a prat throw fruit at you, and see what great ideas you come up with."

"Well, I would probably not dart to a hiding place when my attacker is watching."

"Then close your eyes and count to ten."

"Not likely." Arthur wrenched the curtain open and smiled smugly at his friend. No, not friend. Servant.

"What would it take for you to not throw that orange **(I know for a fact they didn't have oranges. But once again, oh well.) **at me?"

"You have an hour to much my stables."

"What? An hour isn't enough! Besides, it's the middle of the night!"

Arthur raised the orange threateningly.

"Alright, alright. I'll go!" With that Merlin fled the room but not before being chased out by a flying orange.

"Hey!" Merlin called.

"I never agreed to your terms. But you're still mucking out my stables."

**Haha, fooled you at the beginning of the chapter, didn't I? Arthur and I are best friends, and we certainly like to have fun in cruel ways. But hey, at least I never killed a unicorn! And to all you who have finals this week as well, why are you reading this instead of studying? Because you love it so much? Aww, that's sweet! ;)**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been suffering a serious case of writer's block with this story! So I'm going to overlook my pride (very hard thing for me to do, by the way), and I'm asking YOU for help. Please review with some ideas! Pretty please? **

**Thanks! And I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**~redlily188**


End file.
